Sometimes things happen
by doublelily
Summary: SEQUEL to That's just the way things work.It seems like another normal school year for the gang. Not considering what happened last year and all! But when they have to suddenly go on an adventure to get rid of a dark object to save one of their friends,
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything you recognize in this story is NOT mine.

A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the sequel of "That's just the way things work." I hope you all enjoyed the sixth book, but for now I won't put any spoilers in here. You know, just in case somebody hasn't read it yet. I hope you all enjoy this and look for upcoming chapters!

A/N: To all who reviewed on the last chapter, I'll put your "thank-yous" next chapter okay? I haven't forgotten about you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had a splitting headache. Grabbing a towel she decided to lie back down on the bed and put the washcloth to her forehead. 'What an awful way to start the morning' she thought.

It was the first week back of school for them, and up until now it was going perfectly. The teachers had assigned huge amounts of homework in _every_ class for Hermione, Ron and Harry (much to the latter two's disappointment), there had been no adventures where she could possibly harm herself, but most of all, she decided, the best thing about this year so far was that she was in love. Naturally, it was with Ron.

After the "thing we do not talk about", according to the trio, Ron and Hermione's relationship sky rocketed, and they had been together since then. Of course there were trouble spots in the relationship, but that was bound to happen. The worst one was when Ron decided to blame Hermione of liking Draco…again.

But, as always, they apologized to one other and made up. This, now that Hermione thought of it, was probably the reason why she had a headache this morning.

They had been fighting about some odd thing, and it really wasn't important, but it turned into a downright huge row. There was screaming, tears, and pillows being thrown roughly. Thankfully, Ron decided to apologize, 'which is good,' thought Hermione, 'because I wasn't about to.' They spent the rest of the night walking around the lake and laughing loudly at stupid things in the trees, and by the water. Having such a good time, Hermione started to run around playfully and poking Ron every time she came near him. Putting in her keen scent of being off-balance, it really shouldn't have been a surprise when she slipped on a wet patch of grass and hit her head on a rock. She was fine of course, but surely, this was the reason for her huge headache.

Just thinking about it made Hermione's head hurt even more and she groaned as she put a pillow on top of her head.

"Hermione, come down, now! We're going to be late for breakfast," Ron's voice echoed into her room and she could hear the struggle between her boyfriend and the stairway. "Damn it!" he yelled, "Those stupid stairs won't let me come up, will you _please_ come down?"

Getting up fast, Hermione ran to the door and threw it open, "Yes Ron, I'm coming, just…oh don't do that, you know you can't come up here." She smiled to herself as she watched Ron try to conquer the stairs to get to her. Shutting the door she got ready for the perfect Saturday they were going to have. It was a surprise, Ron told her, and she would find out soon.

She heard the door open and Ginny walked in, "Hermione, my stupid lump of a brother is having a heart attack down there. He requested that I come have you hurry up," she said with an annoyed mimicked voice, "although, I put it in a less hurried fashion than he did. Oh yeah, is your head better Hermione?"

"Yeah…it still hurts, and I bet a got a bruise…"

Ginny interrupted, "You don't."

"Oh, well I don't have a bruise, but it sure hurts like I do." They both turned their heads to a loud thump in the common room, "All right all right! Go tell your big lump of a brother that I'm ready and I'll be down in a couple minutes."

She laughed as Ginny opened the door with a big "Ron!" Hurrying up, Hermione left her room soon and went downstairs where Ron was being scolded by Ginny as Harry just watched with an amused face that clearly said, "I'm glad that's not me."

"All right I'm ready Ron, let's go." Hermione interrupted the fight, much to the pleasure of Ron, and walked down with him to the Great Hall.

"So have you heard about Dean?" Ron asked as they passed a portrait who stuckhis tongue out at them. He replied in the same way and took Hermione's hand.

"No, what happened to him?" Hermione looked at Ron and waited for an answer.

"Well," Ron started, "He and Seamus were playing Quidditch…."

'There's a surprise,' thought Hermione.

"…and all of a sudden on the sharp turn they were taking he ran straight into one of the poles! I mean, obviously he's not super great, since he's not on the house team or anything, but still…you would think he would know how to fly a broom after all these years."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at Ron's ignorance, "Ron first off, just because he's not on the house team doesn't mean he's not '_super great_', and second off, is he okay?"

Ron scoffed at her reply, "Well…yeah, but who cares."

They sat down at the table in the Great Hall and grabbed some toast, talking actively among the Gryffindor table, Hermione, not Ron, noticing that Dean wasn't there.

The rest of the day went well and Hermione was glad that she hurried up. Ron took her for a picnic at lunch by the lake and playing Quidditch with Harry and Ginny. Even though she's not great, she kept telling herself, she was bound to have a good time.

"Ron, Harry….wait up!"

Hermione looked to see where the noise was coming from and found Seamus running at them, robes flying everywhere. Ron and Harry got off their brooms and walked towards the clearly stressed out Seamus.

"Seamus what's wrong?" Harry asked as Ron looked concerned.

"It's Dean, he's really hurt you guys…I mean, and he's not deathly ill…but…" Seamus broke off and looked embarrassed. "He was coughing something terrible and Madam Pomfrey wanted me to get out quickly…is that normal?"

Hermione walked closer and looked at Seamus's face, where there was a long scratch down his cheek.

"Seamus what happened?" Hermione asked as she examined the scratch, "Where did you get that?"

Seamus looked uncomfortable and replied softly, "I went to go visit Dean this afternoon and bring him some lunch like Madam Pomfrey told me to do, and he just jumped at me. He knocked over the tray and everything, and I guess…he must have scratched me in the process. It's like he's deranged Hermione."

Harry looked at Ron, who asked, "Do you have any idea what might be making him act like that? Did he eat too much or something…ouch!" Hermione hit him on the arm.

Glaring slightly at Ron's comment, Seamus just shook his head, "I have no clue. He's been acting slightly weird for awhile now…but ever since hitting that pole…"

Ginny looked apprehensive at Seamus, "Did Dean…say anything at all?" She asked, "I mean to give you any clue of what's wrong?" Seamus looked uneasy at the question and shifted in his place before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small object.

"Well," he said, "Before Pomfrey walked in, he kind of leaned at the foot of the bed and was whispering something…his eyes were huge Ginny. Actually," he said, "he looked really scary, like he wasn't himself. And he said something to me before handing me this." He held out his fist covering the object, "He said, "you have to get rid of this Seamus, you have to."" Seamus looked at Hermione, "Would you have any clue as to what this is?"

Hermione looked at the object in Seamus's hand. She picked it up and could feel that it was slightly hot. She wasn't sure if it was warm because it was evil…or because it was in Seamus's hand and pocket for so long.

"A rock?" Ron said incredibly, "Dean is going crazy because of a rock. You must be kidding right? I mean….right? What, did he get it stuck somewhere when he fell into the sand pit after hitting the pole?"

Hermione glared at Ron, as did Harry and Seamus, who got into Ron's face and started yelling, "Listen you, it's not just a rock okay? You think Dean's stupid enough to get over-excited about a rock?"

"Ok guys," Hermione said breaking off the fight, "Seamus I think you're right in thinking this is something more than a rock. And Ron, shut up." Ron looked hurt at this comment, but decided against talking back.

Hermione held the rock in her hand and examined it once more. It was a slight purple color with little white flakes in it. Besides being abnormally pretty, it looked like a normal rock. 'But if it's normal,' she thought, 'then why is it still hot?'

"Seamus," she said in a little voice, hinting that she wanted something, "Can you show me where Dean fell off please? I would really like to see if there's something else."

Seamus nodded and led the way to the sand pit, which wasn't very far from where the other four were flying. The entire way Ron was complaining.

"I don't see why we have to go back to the damn spot we were before. It's just a rock, Harry believe me. It's not our fault that Dean couldn't fly and got a rock shoved up his…"

Harry hit Ron and Hermione could hear Ginny scolding him. "Listen Lump, isn't it clear there's something more here? Can't you just shut up for a second and help out a friend?"

"Here it is," Seamus said pointing to the sand, which still had sad that looked like someone fell in it. Hermione knelt down and started pawing the sand with her fingers, slightly digging at the chance that they would find something.

She sighed as she was finishing up, "Well, it looks like there's nothing…." She felt something hard underneath her fingers and rapidly started to dig at the spot. When she could grab the hard object, she lifted out a book. It was a dark purple color just like the rock, and was locked by a golden picture on the top. On the front was a picture of the rock and some strange writing that she couldn't decipher. She got up and the rest looked at the book over her shoulder.

"What is that?" Asked Ron.

"Stupid," said Ginny, "It's obviously a book."

"No Ginny," said Hermione, "it's more than just a book…but I think I know what we need to do." They all looked at her like she was nuts before Hermione smiled slightly and looked at Ron.

"We need to go find Draco."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There we go the end of the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! I'll see your reviews!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Review replies for all!

Sometime Tings Happen:

**Yami Kiku and Hikari Kaiumi:** Hello! Well even if I'm being haunted, I'm glad you're back! Oooh, your own story? What's it called? I'm writing my own Quintet also, its pretty fun!  
**crazywendy:** Russia? Well I'm glad that you had time to read my story when you came back! I'll consider the attack vulture, lol.  
**Smurphy:** Hello! Thanks, I was quite proud of that line (I have my favorite too lol!) You'll see Ron's expression soon :-)

That's just the way things work:

**Yami Kiku and Hikari Kaiumi:** A color changing spell would have been lovely, _but_ lol, I promised the reviewer, so eh. Oh fluffy black kitten! Those are really cute names, Willard and Mr. Fluffumpulis (p.s-does any one _really_ know who to spell that?)  
**Gylfie:** Hello! And after all those reviews! Well, anyway, yours were fun to read and I'm so glad you liked the story. Hope you come back!  
**ilovefireyredheads:** Aw thank you! I can't wait for you to read this on!  
**Smurphy:** Yes, the puke-green lost! I really can't say much for some reason now, but I'll see you the 11th!  
**Nora1:** I'm glad when you liked Herbert singing, that was a favorite scene of mine! Yeah, I have a feeling that if it really came down to it, Ron and Harry _would_ change their robe colors.  
**The Devil:** How on earth did you find this…lol. Was that a death threat?

A/N: Here we go the second chapter, I really have nothing to say, so enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything in here that you recognize is NOT mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped clear to the floor it seemed; after he composed himself he glared at Hermione, "What?" he asked.

Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to explain, "I said," taking a step forward, "We need to go find Draco." She put a hand on Ron's shoulder, who quickly shrugged it off.  
"I can't believe you," she snapped, "After all this time you still hate him don't you? Why, if it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead right now, how do you feel about that? Still hate him?"

Ron uncomfortably moved the dirt around his shoe, "I didn't say I hated him Hermione. I just don't…"

"Don't what?" asked Hermione, "Want me hanging around my friend?" She hugged the book closer to her body and stormed off, "Come on Seamus!" she growled.

Seamus tore past Harry and Ginny, and hurried after a tornado-like Hermione and caught up with her by the castle, out of breath he huffed as they quickly walked, "You don't have to do this Hermione. I don't want you getting in a row with Ron over it…"

"No," said Hermione, "this isn't the reason we're fighting. Sooner or later he's _got_ to understand that Draco's my friend. If this is the only way, so be it." They reached the dungeons and Hermione stopped suddenly.

"You know the password to the dungeon?" Seamus asked incredulously, his eyes bug-eyed. "That's impressive."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head, "Do you know what time it is Seamus?" She rested on the wall and wiped her brow, which was starting to get misty after their short little jog.

"Oh I reckon around 5 o'clock or so. Why do you ask?" He cocked his eyebrow in her direction.

Sighing Hermione started off in the opposite direction again, "Well, because we're in the wrong spot anyway. Draco usually isn't here around this time." She looked at the expression on Seamus's face, "Oh not you too," she said irritably, "We hang out at night since he's my friend."  
"I still think it's weird." Seamus said keeping up with Hermione once more.

"You would…..oomph!" Hermione ran into someone when they turned the corner because of her eagerness to get to Draco. She fell to the ground on her bottom and dropped the book. "Ouch…." She moaned rubbing her wrist, which seemed to have hit the ground hard.

"Hey watch it…..Hermione?" Draco had snapped before he realized who it was. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He looked at Seamus, "What's Finnegan doing with you?" Helping her up, she dusted off her bottom as he bent over and picked up the book. "You dropped something."

Hermione grabbed the book back from him and motioned for him and Seamus to follow her. They reached a secluded corner of the castle and Hermione made Draco make sure no one was around before she began talking.

"Seamus and I were on our way to see you Draco. And before you ask, yes I left Ron behind. Anyway," she continued to Draco's expression, "We wanted to ask you if you might have seen the writing on this before."

She told Draco the whole story, about Dean and the rock, and how the book was in the sand. When she was finished, Draco had a hand to his chin and had a serious, look to him. "So the rock was with the book when Thomas landed on it? Hmm…is that everything then?"

"Yeah," said Seamus, "That's pretty much everything. I don't know if it will do you any good, but Dean seemed to go crazy in the hospital wing. Actually," Seamus looked around, "I better get going, and you know…homework and all." And with that, he took off, leaving Draco and Hermione together.

"I'm sure he had homework," said Draco icily, "What was wrong with him anyway?" He looked at Hermione and they started walking to their favorite fountain. She got a slight glare tint in her eye and Draco could tell she was very annoyed when she answered him.

"Oh you know, just probably afraid of the "Wrath-of-Ron" nothing major I'm _sure_."

"Explain."

They reached heaven and she sat down on the rim of the peacock water fountain. Sighing, she threw a pebble into the water. "Well, it seems Ron gets very jealous…"

"Well that's a given," interrupted Draco.

"…and I get so mad at him whenever I mention going to see you. Seamus probably didn't want to be a part of the next row we have. Can't say I blame him, my poor pillows…"

Draco smirked and folded his arms, "Well at least you're using something on the soft side to hit him with."  
"But only because I don't want to hurt my precious books."  
"I figured as much." Draco sighed and looked at the dark purple book once more. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Finnegan because I personally don't care for him but," he said, "I have seen writing like this before. In my father's "lair", but everything got moved out when Mother and I moved from the mansion."

"I didn't know you moved," Hermione said in a hurt voice.  
"I didn't tell anyone, and I didn't want anyone to know. Anyway," he continued, "I don't think he understood the language, but all I know is that evil wizards long ago, before the time of….."

"You mean Voldemort?" Hermione offered.

"Thanks, yeah, before _that_ time. The bad wizards used to speak in that language; it had no connection to any other language in the world. Not French, not German, and not Latin. It's really hard to learn it, and I'm honestly not sure if I would ever want to." Draco shivered a little at the thought and looked at Hermione.

"You mean to say," Hermione said, "that just by learning the language, would make you a little bit more evil?" She looked scared at the prospect and folded her arms together for warmth, seeing as it had gone slightly cold.

"Well it's very possibly, but not a for sure thing. Still…I wonder why the book and rock were here in the first place, in a _Quidditch_ field of all places. More importantly, what _was_ the rock doing with the book?" Draco looked at the rock that Hermione had given him in the hallways and studied it.

"I have an idea," Hermione said, "It might not be very good but it's worth a shot since neither of us knows. I think that the rock is the key to the book. There have been loads of times when the key is _right there_ with the lock, and nobody would know because it doesn't look like a key. Or it doesn't look like it would fit," she added seeing Draco's confused expression.

"It's a possibility, and since I have nothing to add, I think it sounds like a pretty damn good possibility. Are you okay?" Draco looked at Hermione and found her rubbing her temple in a pained expression.

Looking at him, Hermione smiled and noted, "I have a headache. I've had one all day." She proceeded to explain about the picnic she and Ron went on the day before, when she fell on the rocks. When he heard this, Draco just laughed, much to Hermione's annoyance. "And what, pray tell, is so funny about that?"

Draco wiped a laugh-tear from his eye and grinned, "I just think its funny Hermione. It's funny that when you're in battle, your swift and on top of everything, but lord watch out when you just take a stroll around the lake. You end up in the hospital wing fast than you could say Quidditch." Draco laughed again.

"I _don't_ say Quidditch, so I really don't think that applies to me."

"I'm just saying you're clumsy, and it's very amusing for me." Draco smiled.

Hermione scowled, "Thank you Mr. Insensitive."

"Hey!" Draco said with a fake pout like look, "I'm a Malfoy, it comes with the territory. I was raised to be an insensitive prat…and I'm going to do my best to keep my Mother proud."

"Oh great," said Hermione, "now I've got to put up with this all year." Even though she was irritated, she couldn't help but smile at Draco, who now stood up and put his right hand over his heart.

"I Draco Malfoy," he said with mock seriousness, "promise to thy friend Hermione Granger that I will never be an insensitive prat to her. I may be insensitive, most likely. I may be a prat, which is most certain. But I swear upon the Bloody Baron that I will never, ever be both at the same time."

"And I thought Ron was bad," said Hermione rubbing her head, "Come on Mr. Patriotic, let's go look up this secret book language before you hurt yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes another chapter! Sorry this one seemed pointless, but you can't have action, more action and then the end…or else it would only be three chapters long! Lol. Review please! With a cherry?


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything in here that you recognize is NOT mine.

A/N: Hello all! As i'm sure you've realized...i've been gone for awhile. Getting ready for school...the whole moving out of the house issue...well, all i can say is i'm terribly sorry. However, i promise that i will be updating and not to worry, because i'm not going anywhere! Hope this chapter doesn't suck horribly, but i have to get back into it...plus i want to know what you think should happen! I love hearing reviews from all of you, and it makes me happy! Lol.

A/N: So...there will be no replies in this chapter. There's been rumor that fanfiction is not letting us reply anymore to our reviewers. Now, i'm not sure if that is exactly one hundred and fifty percent true or not, but i'd rather be safe than sorry. Feel free to send me your emails so i can write back to you if you want!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione!" the sound came from a male voice, "Hermione, wait up!" Harry was running towards her, his robes flying behind him. "Hermione, you have to…._stop!_" He was out of breath and leaned up against a wall. After he caught his breath he slightly glared at her, "Why didn't you stop right away?"

"Oh, you just expect everyone to stop for you, eh Potter?" Malfoy drawled and leaned back on his feet, "I mean, really, what is about you that makes you think everybody has to follow your commands? Yeah, you've bested He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and you're at least mildly intelligent, and O.K., you ARE Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but that's really not saying much after all, is it…"

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled at Draco, "You shut up…your just crabby because I wouldn't give you any of my treats in my bag. Sorry Harry," she turned to him, "I was spacing and didn't hear right away. So what is it?"

Harry, whose face had turned bright red at Malfoy, ruffled his hair in a way to say, 'I'm really not going to enjoy this.' He sighed and rubbed his face, "Hermione have you talked to Ron since you left him on the Quidditch pitch?"

Hermione's face turned sour at hearing Ron's name. Still a tad bit upset, she answered, "No Harry…I've been with Draco. We have news on the book we found," she held it out and pushed it towards Harry, "now, it's not in a language that we can read but…"

Harry interrupted her, "Hermione, stop. Ron is really upset about today; he sulked all the way to the Common Room. I even let him win at Wizard's Chess, but he blew up at me and threw the knight. Hit me on the forehead, it did. Got a nasty scar too…."

"Well there's a surprise" Draco mumbled.

Glaring, Harry continued, but not without fixing his bangs over his newly formed 'war scar.' "Anyway, then Ginny called him "Lump," to cheer him up you know…"

"Ron hates that nickname!" Hermione scolded Harry, "You really need to tell her that it hurts Ron's feelings. It's not his fault that he doesn't, you know…_fit_ normally. I'm sure Fred and George have the same problem."

Looking slightly disgusted Harry closed his eyes, "That was _definitely_ something I didn't want to know." Behind her, Hermione could hear Draco mumble, "Jesus, Hermione…"

She became embarrassed that she had slipped that information into the air, in front of _Draco_ nonetheless. Shaking her head, she tapped her foot, "please, continue Harry."

"She called him…Lump," he gulped and cleared his throat, "but he just went off on a rampage. Something about, "if Hermione doesn't come back soon, I'm staying in my room for the rest of the year." Now," he said, "you know as well as I do that he's nothing but wind and steam, but _please_ come back to the Common Room and talk to him."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. Hermione, you go with Potter here to calm down "Hurricane Ron" and his peccadilloes, and I'll go to the library." Without another word, Draco just took the book, turned around and walked away.

Hermione and Harry were silent as they made the journey back to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were slight rustlings as they walked and an occasional meow from Mrs. Norris, but otherwise, all was still.

"Umm…Hermione," Harry asked, "I have a question for you." He looked amused with his hands behind his back in a mysterious way. "How did you find out about, well, for lack of a better word, _the lump_?"

Hermione choked on nothing in particular and turned bright red. "Well I mean…Ron and me, our….well. You see Harry, we've been going out for awhile and…I mean. Oh," she now sounded furious, "I'm sure you've _never_ done any of that with Ginny."

"What do you mean Hermione, any of what?"

Hermione seethed under her teeth, "You know perfectly well what I mean Harry." She looked at her friend who was grinning from ear to ear. "You've done stuff haven't you" he accused.

"Well I never…"Hermione started, "What gives you the right to ask me about that. What Ron and I do in his room is between him and me! Oh…" she said.

"I knew it!" Harry yelled, skipping around her in an undoubtedly annoying fashion, "I knew it! So what have you guys done?"

"Oh no Harry Potter," Hermione said, "You are _not_ going to make me tell you that. That is," she said mischievously to his saddened face, "not unless you tell me stuff too."

Harry was wide-eyed and gapped for a second. Hermione found this tremendously funny and stood with her hands on her hips, "What? Are you going to try and tell me that you wouldn't "let loose" your information? And I thought we were friends Harry."

Minutes later, they reached the portrait to the Common Room, laughing the entire way, "That's what he told you he said to me?" Hermione nearly died with laughter and had to hold herself up by a wall, "_We've been going out for a long time, and I believe I'm comfortable enough around you_?" What a load of rubbish!" She snorted and held her stomach, "It was more like, "_Hermione…if you really want to try out for Beater…you have to practice someway!_""

Harry's eyes popped out and he started clutching his stomach so hard he was crying. "Oh Merlin," he said, "We _cannot_ tell Ginny or Ron what we've just talked about."

"What have you guys just talked about?"

"Ginny!" Harry gasped, looking at his favorite redhead who had just shown up, "Nothing…we were talking about nothing!" His face turned that awful red color that Hermione was so beginning to hate and shuffled his feet.

"Don't you lie to me Harry Potter!" she scolded, sounding an uncanny amount like the Mrs. Weasley Hermione knew too well, "I can tell when you're not telling me the truth, so out with it!"

"Harry, really," said Hermione, "there was no reason to lie to Ginny when all we were talking about was how much you love her!" Harry's face went from scared, to confused, to finally understanding.

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "it's just so personal…and I wasn't sure if you would like me telling Hermione, Ginny…I'm sorry." He looked sadly into her eyes and made an apologetic whimper, "Oh this is pathetic," sighed Hermione, "I'm going to bed."

She crawled through the portrait hole and started walking to the stairs of her dormitory. "Hermione, hold up!" Ron yelled, running towards the stairs, "I can't come up there so please don't leave me. I'm sorry, really I am…I was being a little bit of an ass."

"Of course you weren't being a little ass, you were being a huge ass."

Ron shuffled, "Well yeah, but I'm sorry okay! It's just that you can't blame me for being jealous around Draco, you're just so beautiful, I'm surprised more people haven't been trying to hook up with you."

Hermione smiled and went down to him; she put a hand on Ron's shoulder and looked up towards him. "You know we're only friends because I've told you. I know that you have to get used to it Ron, but right now I need you to be more mature than ever. Dean's in trouble and I'm going to work with Draco to understand why. You have to just trust me that we're _not_ doing anything, and I don't _want_ to do anything with anybody else."

"You don't?" Ron asked, he gulped and looked at Hermione.

"No," she said, "I just want to be with you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed into his chest, feeling his strong arms around her. "You know you're everything to me, don't you?" He asked.

She kissed him on the nose, "I know," she smiled, "I'm like your Chudley Cannon's poster." He pushed her back and with mock seriousness he answered, "Well, I wouldn't go that far."

Laughing, she hit him on the shoulder, "Sod off."

"So," Ron asked as he led her to the couch in front of the fireplace, "What did you find out about the book thing?"

"_That book thing_, as you call it, we actually believe to be a dark book. Be quiet and listen Ron," she said to him, covering his opening maw with her hand, "Draco has seen the writing before and he's going to check it out. I'll just leave him to that tonight, and help tomorrow though. Anyway," she continued, "This rock I found," she showed him, "I think is part of the key, what do you reckon?"

Ron took the rock and tossed it recklessly from one hand to the other, weighing it, "Well," he said, "I suppose it could be you're usually right anyway. Whoops." He said as he dropped the hot purple rock onto the floor with a thud. As soon as the rock hit the rug, it began to glow and low buzz emitted from it's inside. Hermione looked around as the lights began to flicker on and off.

The curtains by the big window began to ruffle, as if some unknown wind was seeping into the room. Hermione went to go close the window, but found that it already was shut. She began to get scared and ran towards Ron on the opposite side of the room when there was a loud boom.

Screaming, Hermione dove into Ron's arms as the walls shook and the flames from the fireplace surged sky high into a dark shade of purple. Then, right when they thought something terrible was going to happen, all went still.

Trembling, Hermione knelt down and looked at the rock. She pondered for a moment, and without warning, touched the rock. It was ice cold.

She gasped and motioned for Ron to do the same, his eyes got wide when his fingers grasped the object and he looked at her with concern on his face.

"Bloody Hell," he said, "it looks like we've got something here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! It means so much to me when I see that you guys like my story, and it makes me want to keep on writing. Oh yeah, I now have a livejournal…so if you want my name…just ask with an email, and I'll send it to you!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything you recognize in here is NOT mine. The Oaeurs are mine, however, and I very much like them.

A/N: Herbert is coming soon for anybody who was wondering. Plus, I really hope the whole "can't reply thing" gets taken care of…I really miss that. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh goodness…" said Hermione clinging to Ron's arm, "What do you think that was about?" She looked at the rock and shuddered.

"I don't know Hermione," Ron said, "but I think the rock should be put down…right now." As soon as the rock was safely on the table, Ron and Hermione looked at one another. "Bloody hell…" Ron said.

Hermione hit him on the arm; "Stop it" was all she said. "I think we should go find Draco, right now." As soon as she said that, she knew it was a mistake as Ron's face turned bright red and a scowl appeared.

"Why do you always have to go find him? Isn't what I tell you good enough for you? I say that the rock should be thrown out, that's what. Clearly it's evil Hermione, and we didn't need some snotty-nosed brat to tell us that!" Ron walked away from Hermione and held the portrait open for her. "However," he said, "if you feel that Malfoy is more _capable_ of figuring this out, by all means lead the way."

Hermione knew she should have made him close the door and sit on the couch, that she should have comforted his insecurities and shown him how much she loved him. But Hermione was mad, and frankly, at that very moment, she couldn't give a dragon's fart about what Ron was feeling.

"Fine, it's this way." She said, walking past Ron and brushing him with her shoulder on the way. The entire time, Ron said nothing to her. Sure, there was the occasional grunt of frustration, and every once in awhile there would be a string of foul language, but Ron was mad also. And there was nothing Hermione could do to make him talk. Well, almost…

"I'm sorry Ron." She said.

"What?" Hermione sighed and stopped walking, putting a hand on Ron's chest.

"I said I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you Ron, because I love you and all that, but," she said, "Draco has evil blood flowing through his veins. I'm just taking the precautions." She leaned up and kissed Ron by the ear and whispered, "I'll make it all up to you if you come with me. Oh!"

Ron had grabbed Hermione and spun her against the wall. She could feel the cool stone on her skin and she looked into Ron's eyes, which were filled with…some kind of emotion. "What are you doing Ron?" she asked.

"I want to know what I'd be getting if I went with you." He kissed her nose. "Because if this isn't going to be good," he joked, "then I'm going to turn around right now." He had one chance to give Hermione a peck on the lips before she playfully shoved him.

"I'm not sure if that will work Ron, you see, from previous encounters…I've found that your definition of good, and my definition are well….different."

"That was harsh." He kissed her neck.

"Yeah well," Hermione said in a slightly breathless voice, "harsh is my middle name, and we've got to figure out how to help Dean. He's my friend too you know."

Ron moved on to her lips, "Mmm, but Hermione, here's the thing. You see, Dean may be your friend, but I'm your boyfriend. So by the book, I mean more to you than he does and should be given special treatment."

Hermione tried to push him away, without putting much effort into it and smiled, "What you need is a swift kick in the arse, you overeager….." Hermione never did finish her sentence because Ron came down upon her like lightning to earth. He kissed her lips roughly and put his hands in her hair, rubbing the nape of her neck. "We can't do this here! This is a hallway! Anybody could walk by, Ron!" Hermione scolded half-heartedly and pushed him away from her.

"Fine then," Ron said and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a nearby empty classroom, the potions room, since they were on their way to find Draco anyway.

"Oh Merlin this is the potions room!" Hermione hissed, "Snape will know Ron, he _will_ know! He always finds out…and then we'll lose points, but more importantly, people will know _why_ we lost Gryffindor 100 points and…" she was silenced once again by Ron's talented lips and decided from then on she could care less if they lost Gryffindor 500 points.

She kissed him back and put her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. She sighed as his fingers played with her arms, stroking all the way down to her fingers that were resting on his chest. Without another word, Ron backed Hermione up against a table and kissed her neck.

She gave a little moan as he started to undo her shirt buttons and kiss the newly naked flesh.

"Hermione, where are you?"

"Goddamn it…" Ron breathed as Hermione quickly buttoned up her shirt and straightened the wrinkles out of her clothes.

Draco came running into the potions room, "There you are. Weasley," he added as a side note.

"Malfoy, what in Merlin's name are you doing here!" Ron was trying to control his temper, but failing miserably.

Draco scowled and said in a snide tone, "Well I'm sorry for interrupting play time Weasley, but I just thought that _Hermione _would like to know the new information I found on our little rock friend."

A frown appeared on Ron's face as Hermione ran from the table over to Malfoy. "Draco you found something! Well, what is it?" she asked excitedly. She watched eagerly as Malfoy took out a book from his pocket, swiped from the library.

"Draco….really, couldn't you have at least checked that out? We're supposed to be role models for the younger students and what good are you doing them with a stolen book…" she shut up as Draco gave her a stern stare.

"Hermione, do you want to know what I found or not?" Hermione nodded. "Fine," he said, "then listen like a good little girl and stop scolding me." he smirked, letting Hermione know exactly how much a 'good' girl she had been being before he walked in.

"Do you remember those creatures we fought in my mansion last year? Well," he said to Hermione's nod, "it's their language, well, their old language I mean. I found here that the Oaeurs used to communicate to one another in this picture language. It's like hieroglyphics but not quite…because every time they used a picture…it meant something else."

Hermione sighed and swore silently, "So basically, we're screwed."

Malfoy smiled, "Not quite. You see, around the year 1573, they started growing really popular, and evil forces used to go to them for help. This woman," he showed her a picture in the book, "decided that in order to talk to one another, she needed to write down what the symbols meant each time. She found out that there was a pattern to the pictures."

Ron leaned over Hermione's shoulder and laughed, "Hey that looks like Lavender! You know she likes me don't you Hermione?" He laughed again as Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes. He was just trying to get back at her for their interrupted fun. She was getting angry.

"Lavender Brown most certainly does not like you Ron." Hermione bit her tongue to prevent herself saying other mean and nasty things. She wouldn't stoop to Ron's level; she would NOT.

"If she doesn't like me, then why is she always looking at my arse?" Ron asked, grinning slyly.

"Because, she's lip-reading!" There, she'd said it. Let him be angry at her, at least now he had a reason. Hermione grabbed the book from Draco's grip and stormed away, leaving Ron in a wake of invisible dust. "Come on Draco!"

Malfoy caught up to Hermione shortly around the corner and looked at her, "Jesus Hermione…make sure I'm never on your shit list."

"So Draco what else can you tell me?" Hermione acted like she never had the fight with Ron and opened the book once they were in the library. She pushed it towards Draco who looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Hermione…I think you should go apologize to Weasley, as much as I hate him. He was just saying that Brown liked him, though for the life of me I can't figure out why…"

"No," snapped Hermione, "I'm not going to give into him. I was on my way down here and he thought that just because I kissed him a little bit, he could pull me into the potions room to have a romp!" And he was being a jerk, she added silently. And mean, and petty, and jealous, and…and...exactly like I'm being right now. Damn. She sighed.

Malfoy shrugged and sighed, "Whatever Hermione," he pulled the book to him and looked at her, "Anyway, the Oaeur's language was 'figured out', so to speak. Clarice Whippengot, the witch I showed you, wrote down the symbols. Now, it says here that there is a way to figure them out, evidently, there's a connection involving them, but so far no one has figured it out. She did however realize that while most everything changed every time it was put down, one word has stayed the same throughout the ages, and that's….well, evil."

Hermione put her head in her hands, "Why is it that every time you tell me something, I get more and more frustrated."

"Pay attention Hermione," Draco said in an exasperated voice, "Listen. That word was on the book, obviously, I mean…well, I don't know exactly what I mean, but I think our only chance to decode the message is to travel to the place of the Oaeur, which, I happen to know." He said smugly.

Hermione looked up, and stared at Malfoy, "You mean to tell me that you can take me to this 'ancient' spot to figure out the language."

"What part of that _didn't_ you understand? Of course I can, I'm Draco Malfoy. I didn't grow up in the mansion of hell without learning something. Now kindly thank me before you go back to Ron."

"Never, and you can't make me."

Malfoy looked at Hermione with a cocked eyebrow, "Is that anyway to treat the person who's going to save your friends life?" Hermione leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

"Of course not, this is how I'm treating the person who is going to pack his bags to go with me to this secret spot."

"So I'm right." Draco leaned back and waited for Hermione, "No," said Hermione, "You're never right."

"I'm going to go find Ron and apologize to him before we go. Let's leave in two days. And no, I don't care about classes, not when Dean is in trouble." Hermione walked out of the library and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. She found Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fire, looking thoroughly depressed. She knew then that he really hadn't meant to make her angry. Smiling, she walked over to him and before he could say a word, she sat on his lap and kissed him fiercely.

"Whoa…" he said, "What was that for?"

"I love you," she said, "and I wanted to show you my gratitude for going with me tonight, even if you did leave."

Ron pushed her back and looked sorrowfully into her eyes, "I'm sorry about what I said about Lavender, I didn't think that you would hate that, I was just trying to be funny."

Hermione sighed and leaned into him touching her forehead to his, "No, I shouldn't have gone overboard, I suppose I was just a little upset that Draco interrupted us. Also, I thought you were getting back at me for Draco having interrupted us," She took a big breath and continued, "Especially when we were just getting to the good part."

Ron gulped and nearly dropped Hermione with shock, "You…you mean…"

"Yep," she said and kissed him hard, "but that's okay, we can finish it right now. Let's go to your room."

"Hermione," Ron groaned, "we can't do that in my room…everybody is sleeping and they'd wake up. Now I don't know about you, but while that's kinky, it's also kind of wrong."

Slapping him on the chest Hermione lowered to his ear and whispered, "Not if we borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and go to the tower."

Ron stood up and backed away slightly, "Hermione," he said attentively, "you know that I would love to do…_that_ with you. I mean, I'm a guy, it's in my genes…but, you haven't wanted to, and I want to know what changed your mind in a couple hours."

Frustrated, Hermione got up off the couch and followed Ron, "Ron, it's difficult to explain but I guess I'll try, since I can't go anywhere without you knowing." She took a breath and walked towards him, "Draco figured out something about the language. We have to leave, and while you're coming with, _yes_ you're coming with Ron; I don't know what's going to happen. And I love you, and I would hate for anything to happen to you and regret now showing you how much I really do…love you."

She gulped and backed him up against the wall next to the fire place, "Ron," she said huskily, "I really do want to sleep with you. Right now before I get scared…"

"Oh Merlin," Ron closed his eyes and leaned his head back before he kissed her on the lips and sighed, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Come on, let's go get Harry's cloak." She led the way to his room, holding his hand. Ron, who was still surprised, though not about to complain, silently followed her.

Hermione, though she was a little scared, was absolutely certain that this was what she wanted to do. She loved Ron with all her heart, trusted him with every fiber in her body, and she didn't want to die before he understood exactly how much he meant to her. She would show him tonight, and the future could throw what it would at them. They would stand together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Yes, there are some things in here that might be questionable, but I think its ok. If not…well, I'm not going into anymore description than I did right in here. So that's it! Oh yeah, send me your favorite colors and favorite saying, and I'll see if I can add it in here!  
A/N: Can anyone tell me where I got the lip-reading line? Hmm? I'll give you a virtual cookie.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hello all...finally. That semester was crazy. It seemed it would go to class, get out of class, _maybe_ get time to eat before doing homework and going to bed. This semester i have more hours...but a great deal of free time to write. All I can say is that I will have more time to work, which means more updates. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, how could you even think I was as good as her? Anything that you recognize is NOT mine. Herbert is the idea of Philly...so bless her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione awoke to someone beating her over the head with a book. She shot up and looked around to find Draco standing over her with a copy of "Hogwarts: A History." Groaning, she rubbed her head and glared massively at him.

"What's wrong with you!" she hissed, "Why did you have to wake me up…like…." Hermione trailed off and before Draco could muster words she stood quickly. "You _woke_ me up!"

Draco looked at the smile on her face and confusion took over him. "Um….yeah, I did."

"When did I fall asleep?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco yawned and rolled his eyes, "we came into the library to talk, you put your face into your hands when I said that 'evil was the common word' and you basically just fell asleep on the spot. Quite rude actually now that I think about it."

Hermione looked into space and said in a most Luna-like manner, "And you woke me up…."

"Um…yeah, I said I was sorry about that….like I said you kind of fell asleep as we were discussing the 'evil book thing'. Really Hermione, the more I think about it the more I realize just _how_ rude it was to fall asleep on me! I can understand where you might find that acceptable, but…"

Hermione grabbed Draco by the shoulders and shook him slightly, oblivious to the look he was giving her. "Draco…I was asleep, do you know what this means?"

"That you reached your 90 minute rest set which enabled you to achieve your REM cycle so that you could have sweet dreams about me?"

"Shut up Draco," Hermione hit him on the arm, "This means that I dreamt that entire nightmare! None of that happened!" She looked excitedly at Draco, who, on the other hand, merely looked like he was watching worms crawl across the ground.

"Ok fine, I'll explain…but only if you don't laugh at me." She waited for a response, but since she received none, she continued. "Right, well, I had this dream, recently as you know, that Ron and I well…."

"That you and Weasley what? I'm not completely sure of what you mean Hermione." Draco put on a fake concerned look, which Hermione completely missed in all her nerves.

"Well…Ron and I got a little carried away earlier this evening before you interrupted us. I dreamt the continuation of it…..oh Draco stop that, you know perfectly what I mean! I had a dream that Ron and I slept together!"

The laughter poured from Draco, who had to sit down just so he wouldn't hurt himself. "That is the funniest thing I have heard all year long!" He wiped a tear that was running down his cheek, "I mean you and Weasley? God Hermione, I don't want that image."

"Draco Malfoy, you promised you wouldn't laugh!" She stamped her foot at him and when he made no attempt to stop, she started putting her bags together.

"Fine," she said, "If you can't be serious about this then I'm leaving. I should have known you wouldn't understand."

She put her bags over her shoulder and started to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm, "Hermione," he said, "C'mon….you know I didn't mean to laugh…I just….It's you and Weasley for crying out loud! What would you expect ME to do?"

Hermione spun around towards him, "Well I would expect a good friend to listen to me and comfort me, even when the topic at hand is as stupid as worrying about my cat's hairball. But I suppose from you I would just expect you to do what you're doing now." Hermione turned her back on him and walked out the doors of the library without ever turning around to see Draco's reaction.

'_First things first_' she thought. She walked straight into the Gryffindor Common Room and set off to find Ron, which wasn't exactly a hard task to do, considering that the minute she walked in, she was bombarded by red hair.

"Hermione where were you!" Ron exclaimed, hugging her tight, "You've been gone for hours! Have you been with Draco this entire time?" His mood changed quite quickly but Hermione put that to the side.

"Yes I was Ron, but I really need to talk to you about something." She looked at her hands as she wrung them nervously. "Maybe we should sit down."

Ron looked at her wearily, "Oh great, the last time I heard that phrase mum started yelling at dad for bewitching the garden pots to water themselves. Only he forgot to make sure they _stopped_ watering themselves and the entire yard was flooded. Ruined mum's vegetable garden, although George had been saying she just needed to give up on the vegetables anyway. Said that it was far too easy for Fred to get ammo to throw at Ginny, what with all the tomatoes lying around…"

"Ron," Hermione said in an exasperated voice as she sat Ron down by the shoulders, "Ron please….just listen to me and….did your dad really do that? No, that's beside the point," she stopped him.

"Ron, I….I had this dream when I fell asleep in the library. _Yes Ron_, I fell asleep, nothing else!" Hermione had stifled Ron's open mouth before he could make use of it. "Anyway," she continued, "I had this dream that….we…well... that we slept together." She whispered the last part.

Ron's eyes got bug-eyed and a small satisfied grin swept across his freckled face. "Well, was it any good?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "This is not a joking matter! I swear, what _is it_ with men and not taking this topic seriously!" Frustrated she put her head in her hands and sighed. "Ron, I think we should break up."

The stunned silence that followed told Hermione that she should look up. Ron's eyes were no longer bug-eyed, but instead very cold. "What? Why would you say that?"

"I was scared Ron!" She breathed, "When I woke up, the very first thing that I though of was 'I shouldn't have done that'. That scares me. 'You and I' scare me."

Her last sentence caused a reaction from Ron, and a sad one at that. "You're scared of me?" He asked. Hermione sighed and held his hand, "Not you Ron, us."

He pulled his hand away from hers quickly and stood up, "and what if I don't want us to break up Hermione? I love you!" He looked down at her, "This is because of Draco isn't it?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "It most certainly is _not_ about Draco. In fact, I just stormed out at him earlier, and if I liked him I wouldn't have stormed out on him!"

"You would just break up with him."

Ron's words hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She stood up and looked at Ron. "Ron, I do love you. I'm just scared that if I stay with you right now, I'm going to do something that I will regret. I'm not ready to sleep with you, and I hope you don't mind me saying, but you are one randy guy." She joked.

"Hermione," Ron said in a pleading voice, "I would never make you do something you don't want to do. I love you." He said for the second time that evening. "Please…Hermione…"

"Ron I'm sorry…maybe…maybe it could just be a break? That way we aren't officially broken up…."

Ron stopped her and turned to walk away, "While you figure out your feelings? What am I supposed to do in the meantime, wait in agony while you determine whether or not I'm good for you?" He turned back to Hermione and she about broke when she saw a tear run down his cheek, "I'm not sure if I can't make my heart believe for that long that you'll be coming back."

"I'm sorry Ron…" Hermione choked back a sniffle and walked away. Reaching her room she flung herself on her bed and sighed, as silent tears ran down her face. _'What a rotten way to end a day' _she thought before crying herself to sleep under the warmth of her covers she pulled up.

Hermione woke up the next morning to Pavarti shaking her shoulders slightly. "Hermione, Hermione get up." Hermione rolled over and groaned, "Pavarti, how many times to I have to tell you, _no_ I will not let you do my face up for classes."

"Hermione Harry needs to speak to you."

Sitting up slowly, Hermione rubbed her face. She knew what Harry was going to ask her. He was going to ask about her and Ron and last night, even though he knew perfectly well what had happened. She wasn't ready to go through that right now, but, as she decided, better to get it out of the way than worry about it all day.

Yawning, she raised her arms over her head, "Will you please tell Harry I'll be down in a second and that we're going for a walk?" She asked Pavarti.

Getting dressed for the day, Hermione was putting on her shirt when a tap came at the window. She looked up and saw a brown owl sitting on the window sill. She walked over and let the poor thing in from the wind. The owl had a letter tied around its foot and Hermione gave the owl some treats as she took the letter.

_Hermione,  
Mr. Malfoy has told me of the situation with one of your friends. Come to Hagrid's after classes. We need to talk.  
Herbert._

Hermione stuffed the letter in the pocket as she picked up her bag with her school supplies to go meet Harry. When she got down to the Common Room, Harry was waiting for her in one of the chairs. She waved at him and waited until he met her to start walking to the portrait.

"Hermione…." Harry began.

"I was scared Harry, why can't he see that?" She looked at her best friend for an answer. "Why can't he just see that I _want_ it to work out, and that's why I'm on a break?"

"He was so sad last night Hermione," Harry said, "I told him that you probably had a bad day and took it out on him, but that you might come around."

Hermione stopped by the entrance to the Great Hall, "You what!" she screeched. "I can't believe you said that!"

Harry looked worried, "Hermione, I just wanted him to feel better about the whole situation. It wasn't fair to him you know, when you loved him so much one minute, and then one hour later you break up with him. I know you won't go back out with him now, and I think he knows that….but I think he just needed to hear that there was some hope."

Looking at the Great Hall doors, Hermione sighed, "He's not in there is he?"

Harry chuckled, "I know this isn't funny, but right now he's in his room staring at the ceiling. I told him he needs to buck up and eat food…but he doesn't even want that!"

They walked into the Great Hall and piled breakfast upon their plates. It was only when the owls flew in for mail did Hermione remember the letter she got from Herbert. "Harry," she said, "take a look at this."

Harry took the crumpled letter from Hermione and read it. He looked up when he was finished and turned to Hermione. "Do you think he has something that can help us? Maybe he knows that we're leaving soon. And speaking of leaving soon…"

"You're not sure you want to go?" Hermione sighed, "I know what you're feeling. I'm feeling the same way, I'm scared. We got off lucky last time we did something dangerous, but luck only takes you so far."

Harry laughed, "Why do I feel I've heard that before?" He looked at his watch and gulped down his drink in a spastic manner. "Damn, it's time for class. C'mon Hermione, we're going to be late for potions."

Sighing, Hermione picked up her bag and walked with Harry to class. They sat down by each other, noticing Ron was not in his usual seat. Seamus came over and squatted next to Hermione and Harry, "Hey guys."

"Hey Seamus, how is Dean doing?"

Seamus looked sadly at Harry, "He's not doing too well. Listen, Malfoy came up to me and sneered something about leaving and Dean and helping. Then he proceeded to push me into the wall and threaten me. It was actually quite weird, I think there's something wrong with his head."

Hermione rolled her eyes and coughed, "You've got that right. I think what he was trying to do in his own unique little way was ask you to go with us. We're going to Hagrid's hut after classes. It might be beneficial if you would come with us, we really want to help Dean…."

"Are you saying I don't want to help him? I'm his best mate Hermione…"

"Seamus," Harry stopped him, "Don't you go taking that the wrong way. You know what she meant, you're just tired, and as well you should be from what we had to go through last night."

Hermione cocked her head to one side, a confused look upon her face, "What do you mean…oh no. _Please_ tell me this does not have to do with me and Ron…." She looked up pleading to the somehow dirt stained ceiling. She heard Seamus cough, "Yes Seamus…what is it." She said still looking at the ceiling.

"Um….see here's the thing. Ron wanted me to, tell you that he couldn't give a Hungarian-horned tailed rump about what you want….and that, and this might be wrong, I've had a hell of a time remembering lately….that, oh." Seamus reached into his pocket and started to fish out various items. Hermione looked down and saw Harry give the same "what-in-the-hell" look she was giving.

"Aha! Here it is," Seamus took out a piece of paper and handed it to Hermione. "That was easy enough…I thought I was going to have to remember something else. It's this damn potions class I tell you."

Harry shook his head, "Seamus, the potions class can't make you do anything but wish to God that you were a muggle."  
Grinning Seamus got up to walk back to his deck, but leaned in towards Harry and Hermione first, "Ah…but the thing is that as long as you have a wanker for a Professor, you can blame all your problems this class."

"Mr. Finnegan, I assume we were talking about which potion would help Mr. Longbottom get better grades in this class? Because if that were not the case, it would be presumed that you are disrupting my class." Professor Snape walked up behind Seamus and proceeded to get a chorus of gulps from the other classmates.

Seamus stifled a chuckle and replied, "Oh, of course Professor. I'm only trying to help. You old bagpipe…" he added underneath his breath.

"Go sit down Mr. Finnegan before I decide to make Mr. Longbottom your partner. That in its own can be deadly."

"This is because I'm Irish isn't it?"

"Mr. Finnegan!" Snape yelled, "Detention…now! Professor McGonagall will be expecting you." As he turned towards the front, Seamus whispered to Harry, "See…just a wanker."

"Potter!" Snape stormed up to Harry and Hermione's desk, "Do you think it's funny to make students talk to you after I've given them detention?" Harry tried to give up the urge to laugh at Snape's flaring nostrils.

"But…but Sir…You can't blame me for…"

"Get out of here Potter….you're making my head ache…you too Miss Granger."  
Hermione gasped, "But…Professor….I haven't done…"

"You…just….did."

Hermione gathered her belongings wide-eyed and followed Harry and Seamus out the door and headed toward McGonagall's. Harry pulled Seamus to him and got in his face, "Seamus, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? What _was_ that in there…we've all got detention because of you!"

That Irish grin was jutting out as Seamus got out of Harry's grip and headed towards McGonagall. "Yes, but now we have more time to talk to Hagrid. Hermione, ladies first," he held the door open for Hermione as she and Harry walked through.

"Listen, what makes you think we have more…." Harry started.

"Potter…what…what are you doing? Mr. Finnegan _and_ Miss Granger….what in Godric's name are you doing here? All three of you…I don't…No. No, leave right now…I don't even want to bother!" Professor McGonagall shoved the three out of her office just as soon as they got in. Hermione couldn't even bring herself to look at Seamus's face-which she was sure had a grin the size of Professor Snape's final exam.

"See….see, what did I tell ya! Now we have all afternoon to talk to Hagrid." Harry sighed and walked by Seamus towards Hagrid's hut. "First of all Seamus, I don't know _how_ you did that, so I'm not even going to ask. Secondly, Hagrid is expecting us after classes….and now we've got detention; I really don't see how this is going to help."

"Actually….Harry, Seamus has a point." Hermione looked Harry square in the eye, "I think even if we get there early we'll still have a better chance to get more information. I just wish Draco was here…."

There was a muffled groan from Harry and Hermione glared at him, "Why don't you like him? I thought you were going to give him a chance for me. Never mind, we're here now." She banged on the door until Hagrid opened it.

"'Ello!" Hagrid beamed and held the door open so all three could enter. "You lot are early aren't 'ya? Here, 'ave some tea." He poured some nasty tasting tea into 3 huge red cups.

"Got new mugs then, Hagrid?" Harry started asked, "These weren't here last time I came to visit."

"It's Fang, you see? He tries to clean 'em out, but he just breaks 'em, he's an old softy, really. Well, you lot been keeping busy this year?" Hagrid sat down in his big chair in the corner of his hut. "Snape been treating you fairly I hope." Seamus jumped when Fang licked his leg, and wiped off the drool. None of the children touched their mugs.

"Just the same old wanker as he always was."

"Seamus!" Hermione hit him and apologized to Hagrid, "Sorry Hagrid, he's just sore from an earlier encounter today. We've been good, very good. Do you know what Herbert wanted us for?"

"Well," Hagrid said, stroking his beard, "He's out back. I'll get him for you…it's a right shame Malfoy isn't 'ere. I think Fang is starting to like him." Standing up, Hagrid knocked over the table, spilling tea everywhere. "Oh dear…hold on, Fang! Come on boy, clean this 'ere mess up."

"Well, same old Hagrid isn't he?" Hermione said after Hagrid left to get Herbert. Harry sighed and got up, "I think I'll go after him, I want to talk to Herbert privately for a second. You guys all right?" Hermione nodded.

Seamus tried to clean up the spilt tea that even Fang was too scared to lap up. He was on his hands and knees trying to clean up, ignoring Hermione. Sighing, she got down to help him. "You all right Seamus?"

"Sorry I said that in front of Hagrid, it just sort of slipped out. I don't want you lot thinking I'm some sort of filthy-mouthed….oh this damn spot won't come out!" He scrubbed ferociously at the carpet where some of the tea was being stubborn.

"Here," said Hermione, "Let me help. It's okay; it's just some tea…" She started to scrub and stopped when she felt her hand brush up against Seamus's. Both were silent, uncomfortable with the situation when he finally broke the ice. "Pomfrey says he's not doing too well."

Hermione nodded, "We'll help him." There was a crash as Harry walked in with Herbert, behind Hagrid who knocked over a plant by the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it's so very nice to see you. And who is this strapping laddie here?" Herbert walked in and shook Seamus's hand. "Seamus Finnegan, Sir."

"Ah a Finnegan are you? Irish I presume, what part of Ireland you being from?" Herbert rubbed his leg as Seamus looked uncomfortable.

"Well, enough of that, we'll talk later. Mr. Potter told me the update with, Mr. Thomas is it? I understand the need for hurry, believe me, I know all about that. Back in my day, we didn't waddle around, waiting for someone to cough before they got medicine. They saw the doctor once a month, whether they needed it or not! I've looked into the book Miss Granger; Mr. Malfoy gave it to me. Nice young lad there, strapping….handsome, would have done mam proud." Herbert walked around to the other side of the hut and pulled out some papers.

"I've done research today, and I think I know where we can go for the basics of this unusual language."

Hermione scrambled up and looked at Herbert's papers, "Where Herbert….is it nearby?"

"Ooh, it's closer than you would think," Herbert said, "Unbeknownst to most; the last person in possession of the book that can solve all our problems was a Mr. Frank Longbottom."

Seamus gasped, "You mean…"

Hermione slightly laughed, "Looks like we need to go talk to Neville."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So what did you all think? Let me know and...someone give me a wonderful book title to use in the next chapter. :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Crazywendy:** Thank you for being so worried! I don't mean to scare like that I was just in a massive writers block :S It's all better now, for the most part…lol. I hated writng them break up, but the story just led to it :(  
**Nebraska Smurphy:** Well, Seamus wasn't really "uncomfortable" per say, but he was just weary of Herbert at first. Don't worry though, they'll have a nice chat, and they'll get warmed up to.lol If you haven't noticed by now, yeah…Seamus is kind of my favorite character this story, he'll play a big part later on "hush hush!"

A/N: Here is another chapter finally! I hope you all like it!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you see in here is NOT mine. I am just a poor college student with either too much time, or not enough time on her hands!

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, now we _cannot_…do not make me repeat, make Neville uncomfortable." Hermione was rambling fast to Seamus and Harry as they made haste to the Gryffindor Common Room. "You know how emotional he is over his parents…and well…" she coughed, "anyway, just behave yourselves is all I ask."

"Hermione," Seamus said, "I don't understand….what about Neville and his parents?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around, she sighed and looked at Harry.

Harry looked sadly at Neville, "his parents….St. Mungos. Let's just say, they're still there…but not really."

Seamus opened his mouth to reply, but then realization took over his face. "Oh," was all that he said. As they started to walk down the hallways he spoke up again, "So…in fourth year when Mad-Eye was talking…"

"Yep," was Harry's reply. Seamus just made and understanding noise and followed the other two. They got to the portrait and said the password to get inside the common room.

"Oh great," Hermione muttered. Harry looked ahead and groaned. Seamus looked ahead…and smirked. There standing by the fireplace was none other than Ron.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise? I went to go find you Harry, to play Wizard's Chess…but I guess you were out with Finnegan and Hermione. That's ok, I suppose we could just play another time…So…what were you guys up to?" Ron spoke quickly without as much as a glance towards Hermione. She walked up to him and looked him square in the eye.

"We need to talk to Neville Ron," she said, "His Dad was the last person known to have a book that will help us decode this foreign language. Are you in?" She watched as Ron turned away from her to pout. Awkwardly, she put a hand on his shoulder to make him look at her. "We would really like for you to be with us…we would like your help."

Smirking, just a little, Ron agreed. "Alright fine, anything to help Dean. Goodness knows he _did_ date my sister and all."

Seamus clasped his hands together, "Well, that settles it then doesn't it? I'll go get Neville and bring him down to see what he can tell us." With that, Seamus bounded up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

While waiting, the trio sat uncomfortably for a couple minutes. "So," Harry said softly, "I guess it's just us three again isn't it? Kind of like the old days." Ron smirked and chuckled at something.

"Hey Hermione," he started, "Remember that time when you came back to the Common Room and Harry and I had little signs by your 'elf hats' that said "Please take me, I'll set you free!"" He roared with laughter and Harry joined in.

Hermione sat there and scowled as Harry wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh man…Hermione, you should have seen your face…it was priceless. "All the work I've been through and this is what you guys do! What are you, twelve?"" Harry snickered and Ron held his side.

"Yeah," Ron said, "and then Harry's replies, "Why Hermione, don't you know us? We're just shy of fourteen; surely you wouldn't have forgotten our birthdays now? I know those hats are important to you…but c'mon!""

"And as I recall," Hermione scoffed, "I didn't find that statement one bit funny. Was it supposed to be a joke?" She glared at Ron and Harry, "Well!"

Ron shook and wiped his face, he looked Hermione seriously in the face, "Well…no, it's not really a laughing manner Hermione. In fact, it's quite serious." Harry stopped laughing and bowed his head in an ashamed manner as Ron continued, "You see what was making us laugh so much….oh I really shouldn't say this, I'm going to get slugged."

"Oh I'll tell!" Harry started to laugh again, "We were just glad Ron threw away what we were going to put out. Instead of S.P.E.W., we were going to switch some of the letters, add one, and replace the vowel to "I", so that what your badges said was W.H.I.P.S. Ron thought it was too mean, that 'You had spent so much time on them.'"

Hermione stood up furious, "Harry James Potter! You know how much freeing those house elves meant to me. You and Ron would just throw away a years worth of work! And you!" She rounded on Ron, "You were going to let him do that before you got all 'noble' and whatever!"

Ron gasped, "How does that make me the bad guy!" Hermione smirked at him, "It doesn't…I just wanted to say thanks. But _Harry_ here will have to answer to me! Did you really want to do that?"

Harry was struggling to hold back a smile, "….We got you good didn't we Hermione."

Shocked, she looked at Ron who was holding his side chuckling ferociously, "Really Hermione," he said, "Did you really think we were ever that mean?"

"Well…" Hermione started, but she couldn't help it. Within seconds she was laughing right along with the others. They were having such a good time, talking and remembering and just hanging out when Seamus poked his head through the door.

"Harry…you gotta come quickly!"

Harry got up and bounded up the stairs after Seamus. Ron and Hermione sat back down on the couch and the silence began to sink in again. After what seemed a lifetime, but was only a few seconds, Ron spoke, "What do you think happened? I hope Neville is all right."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I hope so too." She fiddled with some lose string on the red couch by the fireplace. Ron was tapping his foot silently to some out-of-rhythm song. The silence was killing her; she couldn't take any more of this uncomfortable-ness.

"Ron," she sighed, "Is it ever going to be okay again between us? I mean, we were friends long before we ever went out right? Don't answer that, I know its right. I just want to hang out like we used to…kind of like the summer before our 5th year when we were at the Order…"

Ron coughed and scratched his head, "I would like to be friends Hermione, really…." He started.

"_But_", Hermione prodded.

"But I still love you, and its way to hard for me to just 'hang out'. I mean, I look at you now and there is nothing more I would rather do than just run my fingers through your hair…and kiss you passionately. I know that it will take some time…you left me suddenly, so I think that's pretty fair of me to ask." Ron sighed, "We could…I don't know, try working on our homework together or something…"

"Yeah," she said, "that would be nice. Homework is nice." She smiled and looked at Ron; she felt a fluttery sort of feeling in her stomach and would have thought about it if Harry and Seamus hadn't run down the stairs.

Ron got up first from the couch and walked over towards them, "So what was it, is he ok?" Hermione scrambled after him and pulled Harry aside while Seamus and Ron talked.

"Harry, what happened?" She looked at him as he looked around the common room. He took her by the elbow and walked a couple steps towards a corner, just in case anyone else was listening. He bent low and whispered, "We're not really sure. Seamus went to go get Neville and when he got there Neville's bed was a mess and the room was a complete disaster. He looked around for a bit and noticed it was all of my stuff that was blowzy. Kind of what happened our second year, now that I think about it…."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, she spoke through her fingers, "And that's why he asked only you to come up. Oh Harry, what if someone had been looking for you and Neville got in the way!"

Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I think its ok. There was no blood anywhere, and to be fair, Neville is a little on the sloppy side when it comes to waking up." He smiled in spite of the situation and tried to make Hermione feel better. Ron and Seamus came running over.

"Did Harry explain to you Hermione?" Seamus looked worried… "I'm not sure what happened and…"

Seamus was cut off by the portrait opening, and Neville walked in. He stopped and gave a confused look by the 'crowd.' Before he knew what was coming, Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I…I….what's going on?" Neville stuttered and was led to the fireplace by his 4 friends. "I swear I didn't mean to make that potion explode in Snape's class….I could have sworn I had it all right."

"Neville, where the bloody hell were you?" Ron looked at him, "we went to go talk to you and when we got upstairs it looked like you had been attacked!"

Neville looked at his feet, "You know I'm a horrible cleaner in the morning…" Harry poked Hermione, "See I told you."

"How do you explain Harry's stuff thrown all over the place…did something happen while we were gone?" Seamus looked worried and sat down by Hermione.

"Well…it was messy like that when I came upstairs earlier…I just figured Harry had a bad night….or something, I didn't really think about it. I had to go meet Luna about something so I just really didn't pay attention…I'm sorry."

Hermione chuckled, "Neville you don't have to apologize. You haven't done anything; we were just worried about you. Call it friendly concern if you must."

Harry smiled and patted Neville on the back, "Well that solves one problem today, and I think that's pretty good if you ask me!"

Hermione frowned, "Now we just have to figure out who wants you bad enough to trash your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please tell me what you think of this story. Is it going way too slow? Should I have more action scenes later? I want you all to like this, so input is important! Thanks!


End file.
